Farouche
by Vergil's Inferno
Summary: It takes more than the usual to curb a demonic need: when it arises, there are very few in existence with the resources needed to stop an oncoming rampage. That's why he has a twin… Medium explicit Dante X Vergil: don't like it? Even more reason to read it. Disclaimer: I don't own Dante, Vergil, Nero… or any indestructible furniture mentioned in this story.


With the last strike of his sword, Dante managed to single-handedly rid an abandoned warehouse of a hostile infestation of Cerberus puppies. It didn't exert much effort from the demon, but the sheer amount of little rascals flailing about unsupervised was astronomical. Thankfully their breeder was missing in action, and he was able to handpick them off his hit list one by one before any view of mommy Cerberus was seen. When he was sure that all of the demonic entities were taken care of, he strolled to the recipient of the earlier phone call – eagerly waiting behind a pair of torn, outdated electric gates – and collected his pay. The old man gratefully tripled the amount they agreed upon, and Dante climbed on his bike in a hurry to get home.

It was one thing to fight a hoard of demons on heat. It was a totally different situation fighting them during the mating season. The year had flown by hastily and it was already the month of October, where every individual who possessed an inkling of demon blood in them had to settle down and mate non-stop for thirty one days in the hope of possible reproduction. The good demons were starting to die down in numbers and it was up to whom was left to ensure their survival. Sadly, Dante never took kindly to the feminine creatures of the trade, so his attempts at procreation were futile. That, however, did not hinder his need for intense satisfaction. Dante craved having a family of his own one day, but fate had chosen another male as his mate; Nero was only one quarter demon and not half like Dante was. This made it exceedingly difficult during this time owing to the difference in power ranges of the two, and the complete annihilation of most of Nero's vertebrae. Granted, he was able to heal from the wounds inflicted by Dante, but the pace never matched up to the consummation of Dante's requirements, making the scars near permanent. If Nero wasn't able to fulfil Dante sexually, he would take part in a murdering riot through the city, painting the town red with the blood of innocent people. The half demon had not done such a thing as of yet, but there was only so much irritation he could take before imploding on himself.

According to legend, all living things were created with double of each of their physical attributes: four eyes, four legs, four arms, two hearts, four lungs, and so forth. It was then believed that one all-powerful god grew anxious of such a being's power and took it upon himself to split them right down the middle, thus creating the perfect illusion of finding your other half. Such rumours boiled over to the idea of the birth of twins: one being was split in the womb owing to its already vast level of strength, and from that were formed two perfect wholes identical in every way. Together, they would form a force to be reckoned with, but at a small cost – as siblings, they were the only creatures alive to satisfy their cultivating basic instincts.

Dante is a twin. His brother, Vergil, had not been seen since he fell into the depths of hell to battle through its nine circles in his effort to bring their father back to the city. He had heard many reports that his older brother had somehow made it back to the surface, but never took the gossip at face value. He would believe it when he was face to face with him, ready to spew paragraphs of profanities and make him feel guilty about leaving his younger brother to fend for himself, and in return wanting copious boxes of pizza to line the living room floor. Dante would never admit to missing his brother, but during these times, the old fart was a godsend. He would also never admit to Vergil's sexual feats, but he knew what Dante desired and was able to give it to him. The thought of two siblings coming together and having sex would revolt most, but it was an everyday occurrence in the shadier organisations that ran the city – their reasoning, keeping bloodlines pure – was far from demonic rationality: the consequences were far greater in the latter situation, so they did whatever was deemed necessary.

Dante's bike vibrating between his legs made his situation worse. The warehouse wasn't far from the shop he called home, but every second making the trip back to it seemed like hours. The traffic, speed bumps, pedestrians, everything got on his nerves. He was frustrated at his state of mind and his inner demon perched at the tangling ends of his sanity, waiting for someone unsuspecting to push his buttons and embark on leading World War D.

He finally arrived at his destination and peeked in his side mirror checking for any tell tales: his pupils had dilated halfway through his cerulean irises, his lips were swollen, his jaw was prominent, his eyes grew larger, his fangs were beginning to emerge, and his bulk pulsated under strain; this was all to support him for the unadulterated, filthy actions he so desperately needed. He could feel his muscles expanding under his diminishing heartbeat, the rough leather of his uniform becoming uncomfortably tight all over his frame. He looked like a demon. He felt like a demon. All that were missing were the crimson armoured scales and the threatening voice. A few deep breaths were enough to repress his demonicity and return him back to his human form, but he had no clue as to how long it would last. The day had gone downhill fairly quickly.

He burst through his front door at an alarming speed, almost ripping it off its rusty hinges. He wanted Nero and he wanted him now. It was at that very thought that he saw his fragile frame dance through the kitchen, and another sitting at his dining room table: their heads snapped to the gush of air Dante left in his wake and the man at the table stood. Sporting fully dilated pupils, clear-cut facial features, immensely alert black orbs, and a frame enlarging with every breath, Vergil smiled a toothy smile baring four incredibly sharp fangs. Dante stood stunned as Nero hopped from his duties in the adjacent room to greet Dante with a faithful peck on the lips. "I called him. If you're gonna be mad, be mad at me."

Dante never took his eyes off his older brother; he was losing control over his inner demon being this close to Vergil. "I didn't bother with trying to tell you because I know you get in such a zone that anything I say flies over your head, so I took a chance and… voila."

The demon shifted his gaze to his mate. "You didn't have to. I have it under control-"

"You may, but that raging whore monster inside of you doesn't. Come on, what will one session do to you? You need this more than you think." With a feint kiss on Dante's hand, Nero left his side to busy himself in the kitchen. Dante moved four paces to the middle of the room and invited Vergil into his personal bubble. As the older brother was the invader in this situation, he was patient with Dante in his acceptance of the mating process. Vergil moved effortlessly to stand in front of Dante: the initial step was enticing your partner into the steady of progression to the act, and being twins they had accustomed themselves to skip most of the long dreary details and head straight to the love-making. Dante's face altered to its previous outline and his demon swelled in his body, ready to devour the sweet smelling entity in front of him. Their faces were an inch apart when Vergil ultimately spoke. "It's been a while, my brother." His blue claws loosened Dante's humungous belt buckle and top section of his jeans, dipping them under his vest and resting on the flesh of his hip.

Dante inched closer and held Vergil's jaw firm in his red talons, whispering into his brother's lips. "Indeed it has." In the moment their encounter transformed to a passionate kiss, they pierced and scratched at their skin, dragging their prudence with the falling blood. With blood in their palms, they fused the substances by entwining their fingers, steadfastly grasping their brother's hand: their eyes met and transformed into a sparkling cloudy grey and a light, purple haze outlined their joined hands – the second step was now complete.

Nero watched attentively from the kitchen window. The brothers were transfixed in their demonic choreography and it fascinated Nero to witness how it actually worked: he never focused on the technicality of it all as he was Dante's inferior; they had never initialised the official mating process as he saw no point to it. It would be a little different for the two of them because of their history and frequent sexual exploits, but the process itself meant more to Nero than a temporary solution. The significance of the practice entailed him becoming one with and as Dante and he was not physically ready for all of his mate's responsibilities; the thought alone made it difficult for the conversation to happen. It was easier for the brothers because they were alike in every way and on the same power level. Nevertheless, Nero was in awe at how in sync they were. He would go as far as to say he felt a bit jealous of Vergil.

The two men sat at opposite ends of the table and they mentally stowed away their pride for their oncoming deeds. The air was uncomfortable and Nero tried lessening the strain by serving drinks and left over strawberry cheesecake. "So, you mind telling me what just happened? Or at least what's about to happen?"

Dante and Vergil looked at one another and the younger offered his hands in surrender, giving the floor to Vergil who understood more about the ritual. He had done it more often than Dante and the knowledge perched at the tip of his tongue for when the question would ever rise. He cleared his throat and straightened in his seat, placing his elbows on the table and resting his head in his hands. "Well, we glossed over the most important step and that was the seduction. Both parties have to agree to it, so they would spend time together for their inner cores to communicate-"

Dante interjected by raising his hand. "Inner cores roughly translate to 'hearts' in normal language."

"Yes. Those. It's quite a serious undertaking for a demon to claim another as a mate, even if it's just for a short amount of time. If we choose to mate with other life forms, we adjust to our partner's mating ritual depending on what it is. Once they are accepting of each other, a blood pact is formed, which you had just witnessed. This involves each participant to inflict a loving wound on their significant other and bind the two in the easiest way; we always do it by letting our blood pool into our hands and holding them firm. This is for our inner demons-"

Dante interrupted again. "Or 'souls', Nero."

"-Or souls to see whether or not we are compatible. Because our physical bodies were in sync from the first step, the other parts of us must now be allowed the chance to evaluate our choice. The second step analyses the respective power levels of each participant and regulates their hosts to accompany the other. This step may be skipped, but it usually carries fatal results if not done or if the two lovers are not compatible. And when I say fatal, I mean one of them may die as a consequence." Vergil sat back in his chair and took a sip of his juice. "It will never happen with us because we share the same power level, but we do it just in case; it's been quite a while since we mated, so double checking doesn't hurt."

This was new information to Nero. "You two have done this before?"

He looked to his partner and saw Dante blush an adorable cherry red.

"Oh yes, many times." Vergil poured himself more juice and finished the glass in one sip. "You see, societal rules do not govern the demons that run amok. We do adhere to the basic fundamentals of it, but when it comes to our carnal hungers we simply don't give a shit. The one thing that makes us totally different from the human populous is that we consider all demons equal involving these impious acts. No offense to your kind, obviously, but we don't carry prejudice and we don't discriminate. Plus, siblings satisfying each other's sexual tension are a common occurrence." His grey eyes averted to Dante who was watching Nero carefully, who was watching Vergil. "I gratified Dante because he was a shy kid. He held no interest to any other demon and he would battle every year by himself. I wanted to help, and we've been doing it every year since I made the proposition. We agreed to stop when he met you: he would fill up his quota during the rest of the year hoping it October wouldn't be too unforgiving-"

"That's actually a lie, Vergil: I make love to Nero every morning and every night because I want to, not to fill a stupid quota." The younger brother observed his rightful mate and Nero giggled into his hands when he made eye contact – Dante's grey gaze pierced his abdomen and the weight travelled southward, thickening the blood below Nero's belt.

"Oh wow, twice a day? You've stepped up your game, haven't you brother?"

"Oh no, that's when we make love. He fucks me at least four times between those!"

Dante rolled his eyes into his skull and slammed his head into the table, his face rife with embarrassment. His hands went to play with his silver locks, pulling at random tufts to massage his scalp. Dante only ever did that to sway the conversation's attention off himself, but Nero and Vergil were alike in one manner: they enjoyed teasing the hell out of him. Dante grew shy whenever the topic of sex came out to play and he couldn't talk openly about it – the complete opposite of both the men in the room. He coyly raised his head and Vergil's eyes were still grey and returned to his lament on the table.

Nero spoke first. "So Dante, you gonna pull the same moves on Vergil as you do with me?" Even Vergil perked up at what Nero was saying. "I honestly don't mind if you do, but he's been through a lot and you have to give it to him goooood."

"I agree with Nero, brother." Vergil moved closer to Dante. "Hell can really take its toll on you. The demons down below are rough the way I like it, but they are not as… how do you say… well-endowed as you are." He mischievously traced a finger up Dante's arm. "And you know how picky I am with the friction."

"You don't need to worry about that; he has it covered-"

"Oh my god, could we not talk about my penis please?" Dante spoke under the table, but the message was clear. "Besides, one of you will see him in a short while and the other will see him straight after, so I don't think you're ones to talk."

Vergil turned to Nero, ignoring Dante's plea. "Has Dante ever given you demon penis?"

"I don't think so. What does that entail?"

Vergil had really piqued his interest. "Well, in plain terms, it's when he has sex with you while in his triggered state: the strength, the scales, everything is in full force – he is fifteen times brutal as well, so not only does it hurt like a bitch, it's a constant discomfort thrusting all the way inside you. I don't know about you, but I love it. And because he's the slow passionate type, he drags out my orgasm right up to the point when I'm about to lose my fucking mind and then he goes full jackhammer; he doesn't like that I'm quiet in bed, so he does that as punishment to make me scream." His brother tugged at bigger tufts. "Dante doesn't like putting me on my back, so everything he does is either standing up or against a wall-"

The demon exhaled deeply as he caught his brother's eye. "Would you mind mentioning the one big difference we have between our appendages, brother?" A sinister sneer smothered his facial features as a newfound confidence penetrated through his body. "Why not spill the beans as to why I'm forced to go slow, not just in my triggered form but in my human form as well?"

Vergil's teasing stature faded into one of pure lust. He bit the corner of his lip and inhaled deeply, his strong chest not taking the insinuation lightly. "Don't make me think about it beforehand, Dante. You know you're just making it worse for yourself."

"You see Nero, because it's mating season, everything grows exponentially." It was Dante's turn and he was unforgiving; the blue colour returned to one eye in each twin, bringing with that an unparalleled craving of the unholy kind. He leaned in close to Vergil and bit him on the same spot, licking and sucking at the swollen and tender flesh; Dante's hand commenced rubbing the growing bulge in his brother's jeans as he looked deep into Nero. The younger man knew his mate had no control over what was happening, and it was hot as fuck. "My dear brother over here was blessed with length. He doesn't need to put much effort into hitting my spot over and over again. He loves the way I say his name when he makes me come." He squeezed Vergil's head through his jeans and the man crumbled in his grasp, begging for Dante's tongue inside his mouth. "He can't handle my girth. He needs gravity to assist him in impaling himself on me, don't you brother?" At this point, Nero's hands made their way down south – watching these twins was better than porn. "He remains quiet because I fuck all the oxygen out of his lungs. He never speaks because he can hardly breathe when I'm stuck deep inside him." He turned and rested his head on his brother and nibbling at his earlobe. "And when he comes, he bites me deep in my shoulder and breathes into my ear, telling me how much he loves my dick and to make him come once more."

Vergil clutched the back of Dante's neck and fondled with his hair. "And he delivers… Fuck, does my brother deliver…" His reply was breathy and rushed.

Dante moved stealthily and kissed his brother's lips, sultry and lingering, melting Nero at the sincerity and the hunger in his touch. He held the kiss long enough to run his hands down Vergil's arms and hold his hands deftly in his own. He laced their fingers and broke free, kissing his brother on his neck and facing Nero. "I aim to please."

Nero's insides turned to mush when Vergil mimicked Dante's actions and dipped his mouth in the crook of his neck, ravaging at the exposed flesh and sucking small love bites and tainting the pale eerie glow of his skin. His face twisted between light pain and perfect pleasure, tightening the grip on his brother's hands as he was losing control. Nero fought hard to constrain his rising arousal as he surveyed from across the table: he had never once ventured to peer upon Dante's face when they made love, but he imagined it to be close to this and better. His mate shut his eyes and began taking deeper breaths at the contact, gracing the air with tiny illustrious moans.

Vergil ceased his torture and spoke softly. "Open your eyes, Dante." The twins calmed from their ecstatic high and opened their eyes, icy blue staring into icy blue. It was time. Their postures straightened to a professional level as they stood on shaky legs: Vergil quickly hung his rich blue coat over the back of the couch and waited for Dante to do the same. "Go on ahead, I'll meet you upstairs."

"Left or right door?"

Dante looked to Nero for confirmation. "Right," he stated, "the spare bed probably won't handle the both of you." Vergil nodded and stalked up the stairs with purpose. His member was pulsating against his leg, and any unwanted friction beforehand was something he could do without. When the couple heard the main bedroom door close, Dante traced his fingertips along the edge of the table meeting Nero at his seat: he kneeled between his legs and stroked his thighs lovingly, an apologetic look adorning his handsome features.

"I won't be long." Dante pecked the swell between Nero's legs; the sweatpants he wore did absolutely nothing to hide his mood – the dripping sex in Dante's voice didn't help either. "Get him ready for me would you?"

Nero kept himself busy with a few crossword and Sudoku puzzles and not a peep had been heard from upstairs. Eight minutes had already passed and not so much as a peep through his bedroom door. He assumed he would have definitely heard something by now, considering the show they put on for him not ten minutes ago. He added the final three numbers to complete his puzzle as he heard a steady thump against their chest of drawers. It wasn't the sturdiest piece of furniture they had purchased and the backboard had a tendency to squeak out of place whenever anyone accidently brushed against it. This sound, however, was heavier and with purpose: he could feel Vergil's back pounding on the heavy oak, rendered completely helpless by Dante's brute masculinity. He swore he heard inaudible whimpers coming from the older brother and crept silently up the stairs: a pair of claws was ripping flesh and another was clawing deep into the wall for support; the pounding grew in speed and heat and Vergil's small voice was begging for more; the chest of drawers were thankful that Dante had calmed his thrusts and proceeded with long passionate strokes inside Vergil – their breaths were in tune with Dante's actions. The noise abruptly stopped and was followed by bones crushing against the wood of the bed. The groan from Vergil's lips signalled that he was in heaven, and his partner was about to send him over the edge. "Lift your legs brother." Apparently Vergil didn't like to be told what to do. "You want to be fucked on the bed, you do as I say." Nero listened for the shift in the mattress' weight, and the sound of ruffling feathers came from the other side. "Lift. Up. Your. Fucking. Legs." How Nero wished he could see the ruthless anger on Dante's face.

He must have gotten his wish as he heard a familiar squeak closer to Dante's side of the bed. "Over my shoulders. NOW!" Vergil did as he was told. Nero heard Dante's bedside draw open and close, and a gooey substance swooshed between his fingers; that substance made contact with flesh and all was silent until a deep inhale sliced the air. Arms thrashed, flesh tore, and the sound of splintering wood didn't leave much to Nero's imagination. He knew exactly what Dante was doing and the memory alone sent the man creeping into his living room assuming the same position as before. Silence fell once more and the bedroom door opened to reveal a hot and fresh Vergil in blue cotton trunks, tiny drops of sweat beading on his silvery tips. He smiled at Nero on his way to the kitchen where he tiredly poured himself three glasses of water. Nero joined him, perched on the counter and noticed the demon was breathing irregularly. "Guess Dante delivered?"

All Vergil could do was nod – he had not fully recuperated from taunting his brother. "It wasn't supposed to last that long. Forty five minutes with him in his triggered form is overkill." He downed another glass of water. "You're watching me like you want to ask me something." Nero had no idea he was staring at Vergil's body. If he was going to be really specific-

"Would you like to touch me, Nero?"

There wasn't a sensible answer to that question: the younger man's face gave him away and he slid of the counter comfortably. Vergil moved in front of him and held Nero's face in his hands. "You can go ahead. Don't be afraid." He was going to milk this opportunity as much as he could. He may hate himself for it in the end, but when was he ever going to touch another man other than Dante? Nero ran his hands over Vergil's impressive torso and abdomen; his muscles contracted under Nero's icy touch as he went lower and lower, grabbing at the loose elastic on his waist. Vergil's grip stiffened and kept Nero's eyes on his when his hands pulled at his cotton prison and Vergil's budding erection sprung free. "Don't look. Feel first."

Vergil drew Nero's tongue out of his mouth and sucked at it adoringly, worshipping every inch of it. He caught hold of the younger man's bottom lip as Nero located his base, nibbling and stretching it in conjunction with Nero's actions down below. It felt like forever until he finally wrapped his hand around the tip of Vergil's penis, wrapping both hands around his shaft and applying light pressure. "Fuck," Nero whispered into his mouth – he kissed him urgently, almost as if it quelled the need for his lips to be around something else.

"Stroke me, Nero. Make me ready for my dear brother." He didn't need a second invitation: he focused his movements on drawing sustenance to Vergil's developing erection, attaching his one hand to the sensitive skin at his base, pinching and flicking to activate the nerves to ease his blood flow. Nero's fingers at his tip kneaded at the taut, slippery surface and drew a thin line of Vergil's orgasm down his length, making his approaching actions more comfortable for them both. The younger man collected enough of the slick liquid to coat Vergil's seeping length: Nero pulled out of his mouth to glimpse at what he was working with and his jaw dropped at what he was manhandling. Vergil caught his reaction and chuckled into the younger man's forehead. "It's usually rude to stare, Nero."

He wasn't taking notice of what Vergil was saying – the full view was as enticing as he anticipated and he immediately worked Vergil's erection unremittingly. He pumped on him using both hands, crudely stimulating a dangerous stream of his sanity that hardened within the confines of his arousal. Nero rotated his wrist as he pushed on him, occasionally clutching at his shaft and allowing more glassy fluid to shoot from Vergil's tip. He raised his head to face his demon and Vergil sighed into his mouth struggling to keep his composure. Nero smiled devilishly into Vergil's mouth as he dug his fingers into his base and dragged downward on the extent of his penis, causing a deep groan to vibrate through his frame as he bit on his lip to stop his lungs from imploding in concentrated pleasure. "Don't feel guilty – I have a reputation of reducing half demons to chaotic messes." He neatly tucked the standing appendage away and gave it a loving tap for good luck. Nero left a long, lingering kiss on Vergil's lips, rounding his body and squeezing his ass. He ground his hips against Vergil, feeling his hard member and left the kitchen without another word.

Vergil had sweat running along his scalp when he entered the master bedroom. Dante stood patiently at the foot of the bed. His eyes were still cloudy with sex and his lips deliciously swollen. The man in blue closed the door in haste and gazed upon the creature in front of him; his younger brother's hand was outlined under his red cotton trunks and Vergil gaped as it moved affectionately along another prominent silhouette. His other hand moved to play with his hair, elongating his powerful physique in an effort to allure and provoke his brother. Dante's head fell lazily to the side as he cocked an eyebrow, hooking his fingers on his elastic waistband. "What are you waiting for?"

Vergil's mind refused to compute the scene in front of him. His mind was hazy from Nero's successful endeavour and this was too much for his cold, black, fragile heart. A spark of blue lighting struck Dante square in the chest and his back collided with the concrete wall next to his dresser. A cobalt talon enfolded on his neck and thrust his head into the wall, ominous red irises drinking in his features. The claws transformed back to normal and Vergil loomed his frame over Dante, teasingly nipping at his lips and running his tongue across his jaw. Any space that separated the twins' bodies evaporated into the atmosphere and Dante found his pelvis where it needed to be – between a rock and Vergil's hard place. "You won't get away with that, brother."

"That's the plan."

Vergil ground his erection smoothly along his brother's length as he snaked his hands around Dante's legs, effortlessly wrapping them around him. Vergil pressed his body to the wall and gave Dante a sweet kiss, smiling at the thought of how good it felt to dominate the situation. He refused Dante full access to his mouth and kept pecking him constantly, brewing a penetrating frustration inside his brother's stomach. He sustained the act as he carted him to the bed, mounting it with ease and shoving Dante into the mountain of pillows erected at the base of the headboard. Vergil stretched his body between Dante's legs and hovered over him, sparing a moment to look deep into Dante's eyes and smoothed his hair.

"From here on out, this is my domain, Dante. You bend to my will; I ask you to do something, you do it." His hand ghosted his inner thigh. "If I want to make you mine over that couch, I will bend you over and have my way with you." His hand rested on the cloth housing Dante's member. "If I tell you to scream my name, the fucking neighbours better know who I am when I walk out that door." Vergil toyed with the elastic, running a digit on the flesh just above his manhood. "Is that clear?"

Dante squirmed under his brother's touch: he would either walk away limping or not be walk at all. Whenever Vergil took the reigns over their sessions, Dante was the one sustaining more injuries than he had going in. The older they got the more accustomed to their bodies they became; the more they experimented, the more they moaned and screamed and the harder they fucked. Denting concrete walls and splitting furniture were in their forte and learning to be more careful with their surroundings would prove superfluous to what they wanted to achieve. "Too much talking."

He took that as a yes: Dante wrapped his hands around his brother's shoulders and kissed him deeply, moaning into his mouth as his brother dipped his fingers into his underwear and pushed it under his penis, stroking up his base gently. He ran his fingers under the elastic and they worked as a team to rid Dante of the crimson fabric, his heavy erection breathing in its second bout of oxygen for the morning. The imposing piece of clothing was flung across the room and he opened his legs wider to accommodate Vergil's hand progressively pumping life into his aching member. He glided his lips over Dante's body painfully slow: his neck, his collarbone, kissing all of his muscles individually, trickling his tongue along his inner thighs and the underside of Dante's erection. The receiving end sunk into the soft cushions beneath his head and placed his palms flat on the headboard and used it as leverage to push into Vergil's mouth. His brother got the hint and enclosed his tongue around his tip, sucking coarsely at the enflamed flesh and taking Dante deeper into his throat with every bob of his head – he adjusted to a more comfortable position and enveloped Dante's legs in his forearms to hinder his struggling.

Dante's lungs worked overtime to keep his composure as he watched a head of snow white hair swallow the pulsing sex between his legs. He held him in a death grip so any attempt at movement to slow or increase his pace was pointless: Vergil followed logic and persistence in his endeavours, and it was clear he wanted to make his brother suffer. Vergil felt Dante's tip deep in his oesophagus and started groaning raucously, sending a tremble through his shaft that effervesced in his jaw which dropped open from the sensation. Upon hearing a miniscule gasp from above, Vergil sneakily slid three digits into Dante's mouth: his skin was heated and supple on his brother's tongue and it tasted like sex. He mimicked his brother's movements and sucked in tune with him, letting drops of saliva web and drench them. In one last stroke he bared teeth at Dante's base and tugged, his veins pumping more blood into his appendage as he played with a pool of precum that welled on his tip. He ventured to suck a little more life out of him as the wet digits invaded Dante in the best way possible – all three at once, Vergil stretched and scissored the constricting muscles inside of him, touching ever so gently on his prostate. Every caress earned a moan of delight from above and Vergil felt a new stream of liquid orgasm decorate his tongue. He permitted the flow to descend down the length of Dante's penis to pool at his base and then nibble on the solid, delicate skin, taking his time to lather his juices on every inch of it. A small pop was heard with relief as Vergil release his grasp on his brother and scaled him, flipping their positions so he was flat on his back and Dante was on top: he pulled his brother's legs to either side of his body and bent his for Dante to lean against. Sitting up straight, Vergil guided his brother's entrance to float over him, pulling down at his azure trunks. He remained suspended in the air as Vergil thrusted upward and pulled him down by his hips, plunging into his tight heat. Dante's frame flopped forward and his hair covered his features that knotted in pure bliss; Vergil had always been careful to not fully submerge his length owing to its size, but looking down to his hips he gaped at his brother's shaking body and he gasped at the fresh flesh grazing his tip. He straightened his legs on the bed and mildly pushed Dante back to rest his weight on his arms. "I have indeed missed this, Dante."

There wasn't enough breath in Dante's lungs for a witty response and decided to conserve his energy for anything else Vergil had up his sleeve. It was at that same moment that his brother moved his hips in long, slow, unforgiving strokes inside him. Vergil swelled at the amazing friction on his walls and hit his brother's spot dead on each time with Dante tensing his muscles at feeling Vergil's head lodged deep inside his body. He began increasing in speed: his thrusts caused the bulk of his brother to bounce on his pelvis, and the sound of skin on skin penetrated through Dante's brain as he fell onto the bed, his arms unable to hold his weight. The frenzied demon halted his ambush and chuckled at the thrashing mess below. "I guess I'm going to have to step up my game."

Vergil sat up between his brother's legs, still embedded inside of him, and compressed the skin bellow Dante's belly button as he withdrew: Dante felt every inch of his walls chaffing on the erection moving out of his body and his back arched in yearning for the object to return to its rightful position. His erection stood at full attention and the elder couldn't resist tracing his fingers along the sensitive throbbing nerves in full view, receiving a whimper in reward. Vergil held out his hand for Dante; the exhausted horny mess reached to him with what strength he had left and was hoisted to a sitting position. His lidded eyes were covered by random strands of hair matted to his forehead – Vergil caringly shifted and glared at the red rubies that stared back. "My little boy is still hungry, is he?" Dante nodded and crashed his lips on his brother's, hungrily devouring as much of Vergil's mouth he would allow; once again, a pair of blue underwear joined the other across the room and Vergil whispered seductively into his mouth, biting at his bottom lip. "Be a good boy and turn over for me."

Not wanting to land in more trouble than he was in, Dante followed his orders and faced his bedroom door on all fours. He made sure the foot of the bed was within reach in case he tore the blankets to feathery shreds. Vergil leaned to the dresser and grabbed the strawberry flavoured lube Dante liked so much. He let the liquid collect in his palm and hastily doused himself; he reached forward and smeared Dante as well, taking extra caution to squeeze tightly as he covered him in the fruity goodness. Vergil grabbed a pillow from behind him and threw it to his brother and received thumbs up in thanks. The elder positioned himself delectably behind the younger and feistily gripped his legs and moved his entrance flush against his cock, a motion so sudden Dante squealed at the contact. "I'm gonna take care of you, okay?" He leaned forward and kissed his brother's spine, sending a timid tingle to the base of his neck. Vergil straightened and held Dante open with both hands and, needing no help, thrust as hard as he could: the lube made it ten times easier to tease the brother at the receiving end, and his penis pumped ruthlessly with little effort.

Vergil discarded his usual rhythm with his sibling for something a bit more agonizing. Dante already proved a champion for taking Vergil like a man, but he had a limit to how much he could take. His length alone was a feat to handle, but constant thrusting at varying unpredictable paces meant he could not prepare for or anticipate what his brother would do next; it worked out very well for Vergil because he would draw more squirting orgasms from Dante, but being at the unloading end of Vergil's sexual wrath was no easy achievement. They had been doing this long enough for him to sense every building frustration and release, and to capitalise and adjust his pleasure around his partner. He was vindictive in his methods and would not stop until the mutual goal was reached. This goal seemed within Dante's grasp as he bit on the pillow to suppress the scream burning in his lungs. Dante closed his eyes to focus on the overwhelming power thrusting inside of him, the friction on his prostate forcing his legs and mouth wider gasping for air and providing Vergil with more room to do as he pleased.

"Give me your hands, Dante." He couldn't see how it was possible seeing as he could barely hold himself up, but he trusted his judgement and gave up his only means of stability. He locked his elbows and his unmoving grip was pulled back, bringing his entire body onto Vergil's cock. Dante hung his head and sated his chest with a drawn out feral groan – one that could easily be heard by his mate all the way down the stairs. He was surprised at how simple a gesture could feel so good, and even more so to hear a deep inhale from behind him: it took a great deal for any sort of noise to come from his mouth – it was another if it was self-inflicted. Dante couldn't see, but the look on Vergil's face twisted to unadulterated ecstasy upon hearing that groan. Knowing full well he was the cause of it, his desire grew too much for his human frame to cope; it wasn't a full body trigger, but the muscles in his arms tightened to support the rush of strength flowing through his veins. With his demon taking over, the wrenches on Dante's arms became erratic and forceful, not allowing his sibling any leeway in the current situation. Vergil slowed his movements as his demon took over one final part of his body, sending a decadent shriek through Dante's mouth: the scales hardened and splayed on his walls, rubbing bitterly on the skin made tender; they pinched his flesh with every outward stroke and the younger sibling had no other option but to respond in the best possible way. He moaned in time with Vergil's thrusts, each one louder in volume as his brother fucked him deeper and deeper. Dante released the grip on his brother's hands and threw his face into the bed, emitting a shallow roar upon its soft confines – Vergil calmed down once again, returning to normal, and he heard a small mumble from the sheets. He took a breather to decipher the message but remained inside Dante; Vergil was so deep he could feel his heartbeat pounding against his wet cavity.

"I can't feel my legs." Dante blushed at the diminishing sensation in his lower limbs. He was able to move them along the bed, but he was far away from them supporting his bulk.

"I don't recall either of us claiming this was over simply because your human state can't take a good fuck, Dante." He spread Dante's legs on either side of his body flat on the mattress, bending his knees and holding onto the foot of the bed. Vergil massaged his seeping erection for some manifesting liquid orgasm and pulled just enough to smother his head – if he played his cards right Dante would be wet in seconds, marking the end of their session successful. He rested his penis between Dante's cheeks and spoke into his ear lovingly. "I told you I was going to take care of you."

Vergil bit hard on the cartilage, thrusting severely: his hands joined his brother's on the hard wood and used that as the support structure for his final act. Dante's back grew red from the speed and friction his brother pounded inside of him and he smiled at his brother's brilliance – Vergil relied on the grainy duvet covers to irritate the skin on Dante's aching member and thus bring him close to his orgasm. Although he would relish in the thought of governing it, the younger brother was slowly losing control over his entire body: Vergil had overtaken every sense and every nerve and Dante was unknowingly and automatically bending to his will. He gave up on any chance of redemption and snapped the leash which held his lucidity intact. "Fuck me like I deserve to be fucked." The statement was inaudible to the naked ear, but Vergil was one to meet and demolish a challenge set by anyone, and especially his brother. "Let Nero hear me scream your name… brother."

One thrust in and the wood under Dante's grip splintered, secreting a scream that vibrated through the empty streets of the city.

Nero shook awake at the blood-curdling demonic screech that echoed from his bedroom. At some point during the day he shrugged off most of the sounds coming from behind the door, but the last few worried him about the condition of his mate. Not once had Dante ever raised his voice, in bed or otherwise, so it was a new experience to hear him at wits end. The noise stopped and he placed his puzzle book carefully on the table to investigate, only to be beaten by a fully-clothed Vergil carrying a half-naked Dante in his arms. "Mind pulling out a chair for me? He can't stand." Dante was in a happy trance as he goofily smiled at Vergil and played with his hair. The poor demon was high on dick. It was adorable. Nero carried his orders with all the grace of a flamingo covered in peanut butter, resisting the urge to burst it into tears of laughter. "I think I broke him."

"Literally." Nero had full knowledge of what Vergil was packing, and he felt sorry and envious for his partner. "What on earth did you guys do up there?"

Vergil chuckled as he grabbed his coat off the couch. "I'm darn sure he'll show you when he gets his legs back." He turned his attention to Dante. "Thank you for being with me brother. Although I didn't put a baby in you, I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did." His goofy smile returned as Vergil leaned in for a kiss; light, soft, and eager with wanting. He broke the kiss and turned to Nero. "And thank you for calling me. I needed that more than he did." Vergil stood immobile, hoping Nero would make the move – he respected Dante as his brother, but even more so he respected his claims. With that flowing through his head, he elevated Nero's chin and kissed him chastely in full view of his brother. Nero was first to deepen the kiss, and Vergil returned it willingly, whirling his tongue inside his hot, wet, silky mouth. The elder demon hoisted Nero onto his hips and dug his body into the pillar that separated the dining room from the kitchen, cracking the concrete on contact. Vergil was unbelievably strong, and there were many instances where he never knew his true strength… until something like that happened. It didn't bother Nero too much, but it did bother Dante, who was now standing against the table. Vergil ended the kiss in mid-air, looking to his brother. "What can I say? I'm a miracle worker."

Nero caught his balance as Vergil made his way to the front door. "Until next year, brother? That's if you don't decide to bag that one just yet…"

"Even if I do, you can still visit. I'm sure Nero would appreciate what you just did to me."

The blue clad demon heaved a guttural laugh from his chest, warping through the atmosphere to search for a new endeavour.

Dante slammed the door and locked it in place, closing every window and shutting every curtain, ending his trip with unplugging the telephone on his desk. "What are you doing? You need some fresh air after that-"

His face was an inch from Nero's at lightning speed. "I don't plan to leave that room until next week." Dante's tongue left his mouth as he licked and sucked on Nero's lips. "And neither are you."


End file.
